Protection
by Niu
Summary: Duo sabia que sua relação com a Morte era muito maior do que apenas obsessão. Ele era uma parte dela, assim como ela era uma parte de si próprio. Estava acostumado com seus jogos sádicos, ou, pelo menos, era o que gostava de acreditar. Mas não esperava que a Morte fosse capaz de controlar e guiar a sua vida, ainda mais no que se referia a Heero Yui; era ela quem ditava as regras.


**Notas:** Ok ok. OK. Eu sei que muitos de vocês devem estar me xingando mentalmente ou tendo um ataque cardíaco por ver fic nova minha de GW no ar. Bem, essa não é a primeira e nem será a última. Mas essa tem um motivo em especial para estar on.

O aniversário da Blanxe é só amanhã, mas, por motivos especiais, estou postando a fic hoje. Sim, a fic é presente de aniversário. E sim, ela vai ser terminada.

Parabéns, Blanxe! Tudo de melhor para você! Espero que goste da fic, não é lá grandes coisas, mas foi feita com carinho. Comemore muito, coma bastante bolo e guarda um pedaço para mim. É nós, colega!

**Disclaimer:** GW não me pertence, só o enredo.

**Protection - Prólogo**

* * *

_"Words spoken from the other side  
No more pain, no worrying  
Walk on my child"_

* * *

Eu sou o Deus da Morte.

Essa era uma afirmação que eu sempre fizera e sempre faria, sem importar o quê. E eu não minto, afinal de contas.

Muitos acreditavam que eu era (e ainda acreditam que _sou_) louco, mas eu estava falando a verdade. Bem, pelo menos a verdade no meu ponto de vista.

Desde que eu me entendo por gente, a Morte esteve ao meu lado. Eu deveria considerá-la uma espécie de mãe, já que eu não me recordo da que me deu a luz, e bem... eu tinha sido criado pela Morte.

Eu sei, eu sei, não soa nada _são_ dizer que quem me ensinou a viver foi a Morte, mas era a mais pura verdade. Apesar de ter sido criado por ela, eu não conseguia sentir nada além de asco por estar sempre ao meu lado. Acho que qualquer ser humano normal sentiria medo, como eu senti por boa parte da minha vida, até entender o real propósito de tudo aquilo.

Veja bem, a Morte é sádica. Extremamente sádica. E ela gostar de brincar comigo, numa espécie de jogo doentio, mas bem simples: ela me mostra quem vai morrer, como, quando e porquê, e eu sou obrigado a assistir a tal cena duas vezes. A primeira, em forma de sonho e a segunda na realidade. O sadismo dela consiste exatamente nisso; ela me mostra os detalhes com uma clareza que muitas vezes me fez duvidar de minha própria sanidade, simplesmente para exibir seu poder diante de mim.

No fim das contas, eu não podia fazer nada. E eu tentei.

Tentei salvar Solo, tentei salvar a Igreja, Padre Maxwell, Irmã Helen... mas a Morte levou todos eles diante dos meus olhos, exatamente como ela me mostrou que faria.

Por anos eu achei que a culpa era minha, que eu era amaldiçoado, e até hoje ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. Eu já deveria estar morto há pelo menos uns dez anos, de mil formas diferentes, mas o toque gélido dela jamais se apoderou de mim. Ela passava por mim, gargalhava em meus ouvidos, e se afastava quando eu achava que finalmente a conheceria.

Devo dizer que essa era outra forma de tortura, pois, por anos, eu passei a _desejar_ a Morte. Eu não tinha mais motivos para viver, não tinha propósitos, _nada_. Mas, egoisticamente, a Morte jamais quis me tomar.

Talvez eu deva agradecê-la por isso agora, mas estou avançando no papo.

Pois então, voltando ao foco, eu achava que era amaldiçoado e todo mundo que se aproximasse de mim ia acabar morto. Que, por ser o filho adotado da Morte, eu não tinha o direito de amar ou ser amado. Mas bem, eu estava errado.

Eu estava totalmente errado, pois Heero Yui existia.

Nem vou tentar descrever como foi minha fascinação por ele desde o início, isso é papo de colegial apaixonada, mas no fundo eu sabia. Sabia que Heero havia surgido em minha vida como um presente da zelosa mãe que eu tinha, afinal de contas, ele tinha _a marca_.

Heero Yui estava marcado para morrer desde seu nascimento e eu conseguia ver tal marca claramente, afinal de contas, eu a vira durante toda a minha vida. Mas a dele era tão forte, tão _intensa_ que eu percebi, depois de algum tempo de convivência, que Heero desejava a Morte com tanta vontade que chegava a ser doloroso para mim.

Ele a queria, exatamente como eu, mas, como eu disse anteriormente, a Morte era _sádica _e Heero parecia ser completamente imune a ela. Exatamente como eu.

Nem preciso dizer que ele saía de seu caminho para tentar morrer, isso era bem óbvio, e era o que me fascinava. Eu vi Heero morrer em sonhos, durante a guerra, pelo menos três vezes. Lembro de ter acordado em pânico, rezando a qualquer Deus que fizesse questão de me ouvir para não leva-lo. E bem, no dia seguinte, Heero apertava o botão de autodestruição, ou se jogava de um prédio com mais andares que eu conseguia contar nos dedos, ou sei lá, fazia alguma merda para salvar o dia e voltava, inteiro e _vivo_.

Depois te testemunhar quantas vezes Heero voltou dos mortos, eu não pude simplesmente _não_ me aproximar. Era mais forte do que eu. E foi trabalhando ao lado dele, construindo uma amizade com ele, que eu descobri que Heero havia sido realmente enviado para mim.

Eu sei que é uma concepção bem... idiota e egoísta, mas não consigo ver outra explicação. Depois da guerra, continuamos trabalhando juntos e o que era uma amizade, evoluiu para algo muito mais complexo. Complexo, porque eu tinha medo de admitir o que sentia por ele e acabar quebrando o encanto da Morte e a fazendo querer tirá-lo de mim. E complexo também por ele jamais admitir o que sentia, por medo disso fazer dele alguém fraco.

É, somos duas mulas, mas fazer o quê?

Eu digo que ele foi feito para mim porque Heero... simplesmente não era para estar vivo. Eu sabia disso, ele também, e _ela_ também. Eu meio que me tornei o guardião dele, impedindo que a Morte o tocasse, pois todas as vezes que eu o via morrer em sonhos, eu impedia que aquilo se concretizasse. Com ele, eu _conseguia_ mudar o futuro. Eu conseguia impedir que ela o levasse de mim.

Heero não mais discutia comigo com relação a isso. E era exatamente por isso que, naquele momento, eu estava nos braços dele, trêmulo e suado, enquanto tocava seu rosto e corpo de forma quase obsessiva.

Ele sabia o que havia me acordado. Ele sabia o motivo daquele olhar assombrado em meus olhos.

- Une vai te dar uma missão solo amanhã em L3. – Declarei, minha voz soando mais rouca do que eu antecipara.

- Sobre? – Ele questionou, vagamente curioso, enquanto acariciava minhas costas numa tentativa de me acalmar.

- Qualquer merda sobre drogas e armas ilegais, mas é uma armadilha. Tem falha no sistema interno dos Preventers. – Resmunguei, aproximando o rosto do pescoço dele e respirando fundo, aspirando o cheiro dele para me garantir que ele ainda estava aqui.

- Detalhes?

- Seção 4. Tem informação vazando, algum babaca infiltrado. Lembro do rosto, não do nome. Acho que consigo pegar o idiota amanhã, antes de você receber a missão.

Ele assentiu, sabendo que, se ele aceitasse a tal missão, ele morreria. Mas eu não ia permitir que isso acontecesse, e a minha sorte era que minha 'mãe' fazia questão de me mostrar toda a situação. Amanhã alguém ia se foder e esse alguém não seria Heero.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, depois de longos segundos em silêncio, e eu virei o rosto para olhá-lo.

O japa parecia realmente preocupado, mesmo que não fizesse ideia do conteúdo do meu sonho. Bem, ele deve ter tido alguma pista, já que eu sabia que a umidade em meu rosto não era suor. Fazia tempo que eu não sonhava com uma das mortes de Heero, e devo dizer que dessa vez não foi nada agradável. Nunca é, mas ver os miolos do meu (amante? Namorado?) parceiro espalhados pelo chão enquanto bastardos riam e continuavam chutando seu corpo inerte era demais para qualquer sujeito.

Eu ainda não sei como não pirei, mas bem... tem coisas que somos feitos para suportar e por mais que meu fardo não fosse legal, eu o aguentava de bom grado. Se fosse para manter Heero vivo, eu o suportaria até quando fosse necessário.

- Não acho que vou voltar a dormir hoje. – Retruquei, com um sorriso nem um pouco verdadeiro.

Ele suspirou antes de me beijar, tentando afastar qualquer pensamento que teimasse em me levar de volta ao sonho. O maldito tinha um dom, saca? Ele conseguia tirar de mim as dores, mágoas e medos simplesmente por me beijar e me abraçar forte. Nos braços de Heero, eu me sentia seguro, como se nada pudesse me atingir.

E eu supunha que estava certo, já que ele era o presente da Morte para mim. _Meu_.

* * *

Acordei novamente me sentindo renovado. Heero é uma benção, devo acrescentar, e depois de ter simplesmente apagado pela canseira que ele me deu na noite anterior, meu humor estava bem melhor naquela manhã.

Dividimos o chuveiro e o café da manhã, trocando informações sobre como eu planejava solucionar o vazamento de informações antes de Une dar a missão para o japa. Ele concordou em me ajudar, hackeando o sistema interno e buscando qualquer tipo de brecha que pudesse ajudar a dar provas para a minha captura. Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não poderia simplesmente chegar na Une e 'aí chefe, sonhei que esse palhaço tava mandando informações para os inimigos em L3' porque eu sei que ela não ia acreditar em mim.

Nem eu acreditaria em mim, se não tivesse vivido isso por tantas vezes.

Mas enfim, quando chegamos no prédio dos Preventers, eu rumei direto para a área de TI. Eu sabia onde encontrar o cara, sabia onde ele trabalhava. A Seção 4 era a parte mais foderosa da organização, a parte onde as informações dos caras maus ficavam arquivadas, onde toda a investigação passava... era nosso ponto fraco. E era onde o idiota estava.

Um calafrio me tomou quando o cabelo loiro-palha adentrou meu campo de visão. O rosto era o mesmo, _tudo_ era idêntico ao sonho e, por isso, eu não hesitei. Coloquei meu melhor sorriso na cara e caminhei até ele, me apoiando em sua mesa para chamar sua atenção.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentei, percebendo que ele bloqueara sua tela mais rápido do que eu conseguia piscar. Mas o azar dele era que eu conseguia memorizar coisas antes mesmo de ser obrigado a piscar e 'g0g0p0werrangers' era a senha mais retardada que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida.

- Pois não, Agente Maxwell? – Ele questionou, tentando parecer maroto e tranquilão, mas eu conseguia ver o nervosismo na forma com que ele movia as mãos, quase as torcendo.

Culpa é foda, né colega?

- Acho que você poderia me ajudar... veja bem, eu tenho umas suspeitas sobre um caso em L3 e eu preciso verificar um dos bancos de dados de investigações anteriores. – Comecei, sorrindo mais largamente para ele.

- Os bancos estão disponibilizados no servidor, Agente Maxwell.

- Ah, eu sei. Mas a informação direto da fonte é muito mais rápida e eficaz, sabe como é? O que eu quero é meio confidencial. – Respondi, soando casual e até meio nervoso, como se eu estivesse pedindo um favor que mais ninguém poderia ter conhecimento.

A verdade era que eu estava apenas ganhando tempo para Heero trabalhar a mágica dele, o que demorou um total de cinco exatos minutos. Meu celular apitou no bolso e eu o peguei, lendo a simples mensagem de meu parceiro com visível satisfação.

Nunca antes um 'missão cumprida' de Heero tinha sido tão prazeroso de ler, quase como uma declaração de amor.

Amor... prefiro nem pensar nisso.

- Agente, você sabe que isso é contra os protocolos. – O idiota começou, tentando soar ríspido, mas sendo traído pelo seu próprio nervosismo ao me ver tirar minhas algemas do cinto e brincar com elas distraidamente.

- É... eu tenho conhecimento disso. Tenho conhecimento também que é ainda mais contra os protocolos tentar foder os coleguinhas de trabalho. – Declarei, olhando-o nos olhos com o típico sorriso de Deus da Morte. Ele congelou, empalidecendo consideravelmente. – Que feio, Albert.

- Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa, Agente Maxwell. Meu nome é Klauss. – Ele tentou se defender e eu quase o dei crédito por não ter gaguejado. – Eu não sei do que está falando.

- Albert, Klauss. Tudo a mesma merda, no fim das contas. – O cara não precisava saber que eu tinha ideia de qual era o nome dele, não é mesmo? – Klauss, você está preso por divulgação de informação confidencial, infiltração, traição, e mais um monte de coisas que eu tenho certeza que o 'Fei vai pensar para usar contra você no tribunal.

Acho que fechei as algemas com tanto gosto que devo ter rompido algum tendão dos pulsos do cara, porque o gritinho que ele deu quando eu o peguei e algemei não foi nem um pouco másculo. Mas eu segurei minha risada para mim; tem coisas que são mais divertidas mentalmente.

Arrastei o cara até a sala da Une, ouvindo imprecações e alegações de inocência, e não fiquei nada surpreso em ver Heero me esperando na porta. Entramos juntos após sermos anunciados, ele enfiando as provas debaixo do nariz da chefe e eu com o suspeito em... mãos.

- Posso saber o significado disso? – Ela questionou, toda séria e fria como sempre.

- Pode. Esse palhaço aqui achou que era legal tentar ferrar a gente. – Disse, com um sorriso despojado no rosto. – Azar dele foi que o pegamos antes da coisa toda estourar.

- Klauss Mariner passava informações dos Preventers para um cartel em L3 e registava em nossos bancos informações falsas sobre o mesmo. – Heero completou, gesticulando para o relatório que colocara na mesa da Comandante com toda a sua educação. De ogro.

Une pareceu meio chocada com tudo aquilo, mas se recompôs rápido, mandando alguém buscar Wufei para levar o maluco para interrogatório e nos questionar sobre os detalhes. Não falamos do meu sonho, o que é óbvio, mas a mulher pareceu realmente abalada quando declarou que tinha pensado em enviar Heero numa missão em L3, baseada nos dados registrados no banco adulterado de Mariner.

Engraçado como novamente a Morte havia salvado o dia. Mas eu continuo agradecendo por isso, já que Heero estava ao meu lado, me olhando com uma gratidão tão sincera que eu quase o beijei. A mão dele roçava, discretamente, em minha coxa, enquanto ouvíamos o discurso furioso de Une sobre infiltrações e melhoria na triagem de novos funcionários.

O departamento inteiro ficou em estado de caos quando a informação do vazamento foi divulgada, mas, no fim das contas, conseguimos manter o controle da situação. Agentes furiosos estavam loucos para descer o cacete no maluco, inclusive eu, mas era melhor deixar o Wufei e o juiz cuidarem disso.

O grande problema foi que eu achei que estava abafando só porque prendi o cara malvado e salvei o dia, me esquecendo de que o dia seguinte existia.

E o 'amanhã' veio como uma espécie de bomba.

Não tive pesadelos, descansei a noite inteira em paz, abraçado a Heero e sabendo que ele continuaria vivo e ao meu lado. Foi exatamente por isso que franzi o cenho quando fomos convocados para a sala de Une em urgência na manhã seguinte.

A mulher nos mandou sentar, com uma expressão grave no rosto, e nos estendeu dois relatórios. Passei o olho pelo meu, sentindo um calafrio ao ver do que se tratava.

- O banco de dados foi corrigido. Precisamos de vocês dois em L3 para executar essa missão. – Foram as palavras dela, diretas e duras.

Naquele momento, eu não consegui reagir. O familiar toque gélido roçou em minha pele, fazendo com que minha respiração ficasse presa por alguns segundos. Nem me liguei que Une continuava falando sobre a missão, preocupado demais com a sensação de medo que me envolveu.

Então era assim. A Morte queria _brincar_.

Engoli em seco, sentindo uma determinação crescer em mim de uma forma que quase me surpreendeu. Se ela queria brincar, teria que lidar comigo, pois eu não iria deixar que Heero fosse levado sem antes oferecer uma boa luta. Ela me conhece, não me chamo Shinigami a toa.

O problema foi que, ao mostrar as suas regras, a Morte só fez me confundir ainda mais.

Não tivemos mais do que cinco horas para nos aprontarmos e pegarmos a nave para L3. Eu estava apreensivo, o japa tinha notado, mas sabiamente decidiu ficar quieto e não tentar arrancar informações de mim.

Não que eu ache que minhas explicações fariam muito sentido e, pelo olhar que ele me lançava, ele também parecia pensar o mesmo. Faz parte, faz parte.

Mas voltando ao problema, eu esperei por sonhos durante meu cochilo na viagem. Aliás, pensei até em tomar uns Valium ou Rivotril para apagar e receber a mensagem, mas desisti da ideia. A Morte era esperta. Ela sabia se fazer entender. Mesmo que eu não compreendesse imediatamente sua mensagem.

E bem, devo ressaltar que foi exatamente o caso, já que em meus sonhos não tinha Heero algum. Ou acidente. Ou assassinato e sangue. Na verdade, o que me acordou assustado e em absoluto _pânico _foram estranhos olhos castanhos.

Não tinham rosto ou qualquer pista além do terror que exibiam. E o grito desesperado que continuava a se repetir em meu subconsciente apenas ilustrava o quão bizarra aquela situação toda parecia ser.

Pensei comigo mesmo que aquilo deveria ser apenas um pesadelo comum, sem qualquer relação com o jogo _dela_, mas o aperto em meu peito me fez ter a certeza do contrário.

A Morte queria brincar. E seria pelas suas regras.


End file.
